


Poe Dameron's Broken Heart

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also twice over!, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BB-8 is also only mentioned, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Gay Poe Dameron, He's Kylo Ren, Just to be safe, Leia and Luke are only mentioned, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe also isn't aware that Armitage is a spy for The First Order, Poe is not aware of this, Poor Poe, Spoiler alert: Ben isn't dead, Twice over!, Widower Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: The Force Awakens where everything else is the same… But both Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux are Poe Dameron’s estranged husbands!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Poe Dameron's Broken Heart

Poe Dameron and Ben Solo were childhood sweethearts who got married young. To be more specific, they eloped to Canto Blight as soon as they both were of age! Their marriage wasn’t exactly idyllic --Ben was usually away at Jedi training and he could be temperamental, Poe’s Piloting often took him off-planet for long periods of time and he could be stubborn-- but no one doubted their love for one another. Their families even thought they were good influences on each other!

Then Ben was “killed” alongside his fellow Padawans by the mysterious “Jedi Killer” Kylo Ren. 

Poe was devastated. He fell into a deep grief that was only somewhat alleviated by his work. So shortly after Ben “died”, he asked the New Republic Navy to reassign him to a remote --But active!-- post. Naturally when he was granted that request he became a workaholic. 

A few years passed. Poe knew he would probably never fully recover from Ben’s “death”, he was already a changed man because of it. But time had healed the wound to the point where it was not quite as gaping and painful as it once had been. So Poe started considering dating again, he had known Ben better than anyone and he knew that his beloved “Benji” would approve of him finding love again. 

And so, when a surly red-headed engineer caught his eye…. Well, Poe didn’t scold himself too harshly for being attracted to him. Armitage didn't seem eager to indulge in his affections at first, but Poe Dameron was born charismatic and breathed charm like others did fresh air. So in the end, it didn’t take long before the ginger began opening up to him. ‘Tidge was never very forthcoming about his past, but Poe put enough together to realize that he hadn’t had a very nice childhood. 

It was a different sort of relationship then the one Poe and Ben had had. Ben had been moody from the start, but Armitage was practically icy! And while Poe had always been super physically affectionate with Ben, Armitage was skittish at best when it came to that-- Especially in public. 

Poe was quietly grateful for that. He wasn’t sure if he could’ve beared it if his next love had been a carbon copy of Ben. Armitage may have been the more distant sort, but Poe saw a different side to him --A gentler, more enthusiastic side!-- and he could only speculate what that level of trust must’ve cost the redhead. Certainly he knew he was the only one on base privileged to see it! That spoke deeply to him, to the point where Poe became convinced that Ben must’ve “sent” Armitage to him, so that they could heal one another over the course of the rest of their lives.

Poe was still pleasantly surprised when Armitage accepted his proposal to get married though! 

It wasn’t the adrenaline fueled fun-fest that Poe and Ben’s “wedding” had been, but Poe was still pleased with how his and Armitage’s ceremony turned out. And he knew his redheaded engineer was happy with it too. 

Poe and Armitage didn’t have very long together though. Poe barely had a scant year of marriage with the ginger before he mysteriously “disappeared”. 

Poe was once again, left devastated. He dearly hoped that Armitage was still alive, but rumor had it that the emergening First Order had gotten their hands on him! And base command --Or the New Republic in general for that matter!-- wouldn’t do anything about that band of Empire worshippers! 

So Poe left the Navy in helpless anger. He joined The Resistance, headed by his ex-Mother-In-Law Leia Organa. Poe was initially worried that things would be awkward between him and his new General, but on the contrary, Leia seemed pleased to have him back in her life. She even seemed rather upset when he told her about what happened to Armitage! 

Poe quickly became the best pilot under her command and one of her most trusted operatives. 

So when she asked him if he wanted to take part in the extremely dangerous mission of finding the map that would lead to her brother Luke Skywalker…. Well, Poe didn’t hesitate to say yes, not even for a single second. He relished the opportunity to stop a war with The First Order before it could even properly begin. And with Kylo Ren also reportedly looking for the map…. Welp, one can’t blame Poe for desiring to get vengeance on his first husband’s murderer. 

So Poe eventually tracked the map to a little village on Jakku. Naturally, so did The First Order. 

Poe saved the map at least, it was a gamble, but if his little droid BB-8 could get off-planet and make his way back to The Resistance’s base…. Then maybe not all hope would be lost. 

It was the least he could do to take a pot-shot at Ben’s murderer and mock him anyway. 

Poe knew he would die, The First Order already had a reputation for not showing mercy. But he was determined to go down snarling and spitting on the people who took Armitage away from him. He even thought that if he held out long enough, he might get the chance to provoke the man who took Ben away from him into killing him. 

The map would stay safest that way. He only hoped that he would see Ben again once his spirit departed for the stars, maybe Armitage too. 

Well, Poe did get to see both Ben and Armitage again. He didn’t even have to die either! 

He just wished he had.


End file.
